hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - - Episode List '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News World War II: 70 years ago on December 16, 1944, German Army Group B, under the leadership of Field Marshal Walter Model and supreme command of Field Marshal Gerd von Rundstedt, launched the Ardennes Counteroffensive, shattering Allied lines in northern Luxembourg and part of eastern Belgium. Special English-speaking Waffen SS troops in Obersturmbannführer (Lieutenant-Colonel) Otto Skorzeny's command wore captured American uniforms as they penetrated the front line and disrupted Allied activity. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 12, 1944, the Russian Front witnessed capture of Godollo, 30 kilometers northeast of Budapest in Hungary, by Soviet forces. Budapest is another step closer to being encircled. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 10, 1944, the US 1st Army directed an attack toward Duren. The US 3rd Army faced German counterattacks on its Saar bridgeheads. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 9, 1944, the USAAF struck Stuttgart. The US 3rd Army saw combat around its bridgeheads across the Saar River. American forces defeated a German counterattack near Saarlouis. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 7, 1944, on the Russian Front, Soviet forces arrived at Lake Balaton in Hungary. --------------- World War II: 73 years ago on December 7, 1941, the Imperial Japanese Navy attacked Pearl Harbour, dealing the US Navy a severe setback. Japanese forces also struck Guam, Wake Island and Midway Island. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 6, 1944, widespread flooding occurred in The Netherlands after German forces destroyed protective dikes. Members of the US 3rd Army entered Sarreguemines. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 5, 1944, the Russian Front saw liberation of Vukovar in Croatia and Szigetvar in Hungary. On the Italian Front, Canadian soldiers liberated Ravenna. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 4, 1944, British units of the 2nd Army secured the entire west bank of the Maas River. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 3, 1944, units of the US 9th Army arrived at the Roer River. Members of the US 3rd Army crossed the Saar River near Patchen and captured the main bridge across the Saar. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on December 2, 1944, the US 3rd Army reached Saarlauten. Elements of the US 7th Army arrived on the west shore of the Rhine River across from Kehl. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 45 years ago on November 21, 1969, The Big Gamble, the ninth episode of the fifth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago on November 20, 1942, troops of the British Eighth Army capture Benghazi. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 82 years ago on November 20, 1932, Richard Dawson, who played Corporal Newkirk during all six seasons of Hogan's Heroes, was born in Gosport, Hampshire, England, Great Britain. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 49 years ago on November 19, 1965, Top Hat, White Tie and Bomb Sight, the tenth Hogan's Heroes episode, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on November 19, 1944, the five day Battle of Vianden ends as a victory for the Luxembourg Resistance. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago on November 19, 1942, during the Battle of Stalingrad, the Soviets launch their Operation Uranus counteroffensive against the Germans and their Romanian allies. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 47 years ago on November 18, 1967, Is General Hammerschlag Burning?, the elevenh episode of the third season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 48 years ago on November 18, 1966, A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 1, the tenth episode of the second season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 71 years ago on November 18, 1943, Bomber Command begins its air campaign against Berlin. --------------- World War II: 73 years ago on November 18, 1941, the British Eighth Army launches Operation Crusader to relieve Tobruk. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago on November 17, 1942, the Tunisia Campaign begins. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 46 years ago on November 16, 1968, Color the Luftwaffe Red, the eighth episode of the fourth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago on November 16, 1944, Operation Queen begins; Allied bombers destroy Düren, Germany. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago on November 16, 1942, Operation Torch ends as an Anglo-American victory; . --------------- World War II: 74 years ago on November 16, 1940, the Bomber Command attacks Hamburg in retaliation for the Luftwaffe's earlier bombing of Coventry; the Greeks begin their counteroffensive against the Italians with the Battle of Korytsa. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 44 years ago on November 15, 1970, The Big Record, the ninth episode of the sixth and final season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago on November 15, 1942, troops of the British Eighth Army capture Derna. --------------- Four articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, The Prince from the Phone Company, The Flight of the Valkyrie and The Late Inspector General. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article Hold That Tiger Hold That Tiger is the second episode of the ''Hogan's Heroes'' TV show's first season. It was originally aired on September 24, 1965. Plot Details Colonel Klink boasts to Hogan and his men during an evening roll call that Germany is developing some new and powerful weapons, including the new Tiger tank, which he claims would help to shorten the war, thus leading to a German victory. After roll call is over, Hogan quickly asks Klink if the tanks of the aforementioned ''Panzer'' Division are west of the camp; Klink tells him no, before Hogan goes into his barracks. Klink's boast leads Hogan and his men to start coming up with an elaborate scheme so that they can get their hands on one of the new Tiger tanks, from which they would make blueprints that they would then send over to London. Eventually, Hogan comes up with a plan. The prisoners are soon working on an inside wall of Barracks 2, when Schultz appears. After he asks what is going on, Hogan tells Schultz that they are going to put in a picture window that would give the prisoners a sweeping view of the delousing station. A Waffen-SS officer, actually Newkirk in disguise, than appears, addressing Schultz. A panicking Schultz then calms down after seeing that it is Newkirk, but as he sees him leave with LeBeau to have the uniform worked on a bit more, Schultz becomes curious and asks Hogan why Newkirk is wearing the uniform. After being told the reason why by Hogan, a now very panicky Schultz leaves. Later Hogan enters Klink's office to protest to Klink about his men being interrogated by a Gestapo officer. Corporal Langenscheidt soon appears, after knocking on Klink's door several times, to inform Klink that a Gestapo officer wants to leave the camp, but he can't since there doesn't seem to be any record of him actually coming in. Klink tells the Senior Lance Corporal to let the Gestapo officer go, having no clue that it is actually Newkirk in disguise. Read more... * Recently featured: German Bridge is Falling Down , The Informer, Hans Schultz Category:Browse